This invention relates to the field of bicycles. In particular, the invention includes a saddle structure which supports the body of the rider, and distributes the rider's weight so as to maximize comfort.
It has been known that a bicycle rider can minimize air resistance by leaning forward while riding. For this reason, modern bicycles are often equipped with "dropped" handlebars which help the rider to assume a position which minimizes aerodynamic drag. It has also been known to provide handlebars which act as supports for the cyclist's elbows. By resting the elbows on the handlebars, it is at least theoretically possible to maintain an aerodynamically favored riding posture for a long period of time.
In practice, however, the above-described arrangements have serious disadvantages. By resting the elbows on the handlebars, the cyclist is concentrating weight on a part of the body that is not well padded, causing discomfort after extended periods of riding. Also, by leaning forward on the handlebars, the cyclist can cause damage to the ulnar nerve of the hand. When the rider leans heavily on the handlebars for a long time, the ulnar nerve may eventually become numb. If the nerve is continually abused, it can become permanently damaged.
Another problem encountered with handlebars designed to support the rider's elbows is that the steering portions of the handlebars are inherently close together, thus making the bicycle unstable.
Still another problem with bicycles of the prior art is the concentration of the rider's weight on a relatively small area of the seat. This problem arises regardless of whether the bicycle is equipped with dropped handlebars. Long hours of riding can cause extreme discomfort to the rider's rear end, even when the seat is padded.
One means of reducing some of the above-described problems is to provide an auxiliary support for the rider's body, so that the rider need not concentrate so much weight on the handlebars. Some such supports have been shown in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 626,852 shows a bicycle having a body support. The latter patent provides a means whereby the bicycle can be propelled by hand; the body support makes it easier for the rider to propel the bicycle.
Other patents showing auxiliary supports for the body of a bicycle rider are U.S. Pat. Nos. 565,880 and 603,545. The former patent shows a pair of pads which are mounted to the head of the bicycle frame, forward of the handlebars. The latter patent shows a pair of padded, crutch-like supports which are connected to the bicycle frame at a point near the handlebar spindle.
In bicycle technology, very small variations in the angles between the components of the frame can cause big differences in performance of the bicycle. Variations of one or two degrees can sometimes mean the difference between superior performance and mediocre results. Similarly, the angle made by the bicycle seat, relative to the frame, can be critical. Seat manufacturers take extreme care to assure that their seats are finely adjustable to within one or two degrees. Small changes in the angle of the seat are very important, as they are readily perceptible by even the casual cyclist. A change of one or two degrees in the angle of inclination of the bicycle seat can mean the difference between a feeling of stability and a feeling that one is about to slide off the bicycle.
The present invention provides a novel saddle structure which solves the problems described above, in a more effective manner than that of the prior art. The invention enables a bicycle rider to assume an aerodynamically favored position, while also maximizing riding comfort by distributing the rider's weight more evenly. The invention also improves the stability of the bicycle, and enables the rider to propel the bicycle with greater efficiency. The invention provides virtually infinite adjustability in the angle of inclination of the seat, thereby adding to the perceived stability of the bicycle. The invention is also easy to manufacture, and can be readily incorporated into existing bicycles.